The Meaning of Christmas
by pikagurl23
Summary: It's Christmas time and poor Ash is stuck at the Indigo Plateau without his friends and family. However Misty has a plan to bring Christmas to Ash and show him the true meaning of Christmas.


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: Here's my Christmas fic for the year, hope you guys like it! Also, I switch over between Ash and Misty's POV and I use '...' to accentuate that. Enjoy!

The Meaning of Christmas

Work, work, work, and more work were the only things on 21 year-old Ash Ketchum's agenda. Whoever said being the youngest Pokemon Master would be easy? He had meetings almost everyday, battles every other day, and public speeches about his rise to the top practically every week. To top it off, Christmas, one of his favorite holidays, was just a day away and he had already been informed that he wouldn't be able to go home.

He missed the peace and quiet that could only be found in Pallet, his mother who would be, right about now, cooking a feast fit for a king, his friends, and, most of all, his girlfriend. Why couldn't he just be allowed this one break to spend time with them? Ash just couldn't understand it, nor did he have the energy to.

Just as he was about to hop into the shower, the phone rang, causing him to inwardly cringe. He hated phone calls, they only ever meant more work for him.

Picking up the receiver, he answered, "Hello?"

"How's my big, strong pokemon master doing?" came a smug voice from the other end.

Ash smiled, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Hey Mist, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he grinned, missing the sound of her voice.

21 year-old Misty Waterflower, Ash's girlfriend of 5 years, always had the ability to make Ash smile, even in the worst of situations. He hadn't seen her, however, in practically 6 months and it killed him inside to be away from her for so long.

"Ash…I-I miss you so much," she whispered sadly, losing the smugness in her voice.

Ash only sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. He had informed her a couple of days ago that he would not be coming home for Christmas and this, quite frankly, brought her to tears. He couldn't stand being away from her, but unfortunately, he had responsibilities and was currently thousands of miles away from her.

"I'm switching to video phone, give me a second," he sighed, walking over to the device on his desk and flipping the switch.

In a flash, he could see Misty staring back at him, tears in her eyes, a small smile invading her lips.

"Oh Mist…" his voice was caught in his throat for she looked absolutely stunning.

Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, she had on the necklace he had given her for her birthday one year, and to Ash, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

He reached up to touch the screen in an attempt to caress her face, but was soon brought back to reality as his hand collided with the cold of the screen. He kept his hand there, however, as Misty brought hers up to 'touch' his as well.

"You look absolutely beautiful…how could I be so lucky?" he whispered, meaning every word.

"You always say that," she smiled, wiping a tear away.

"I always mean it," he replied, his heart aching at the thought of being separated from her, "I'm glad you called, since I won't be coming down for the holidays."

"Yeah, I know…this is our first Christmas away from each other," she said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ash only nodded, knowing the truth in her words, "You know if I could do anything now, it would be to come to Pallet and spend Christmas with you."

"I know you would Ash…but, regardless of all that, I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, but sometimes I feel the title is more of a burden then anything else," he sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"Don't say that. Remember all the hard work you did to get there…no one but you deserves the title more. It was your life-long dream and you achieved it, not many people can say that," Misty pointed out.

Despite himself, Ash couldn't help but feel that she was right in some respect. He had wanted so badly to become the world's greatest pokemon master that he had made it his life-long goal. However, it only took him about 10 years to achieve. Most would say that he was in the prime of his life; he had the pokemon master title, was madly in love, and had his youth…what more could he want?

"And I know for a fact that you wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," Misty said, pulling Ash out of his daydream.

"I'd trade it to be with you right now," he whispered.

Misty only nodded and smiled at his genuine offer. It was times like these where she knew he was the one for her. Despite their bickering and constant teasing in their younger years, the two were meant for each other. Misty was in love with this man, however, it made her upset that she now had to share him with the rest of the world.

"Are you going home for Christmas this year?" Ash asked suddenly, realizing that Misty was still at his house.

"Nope, my sisters are on some world tour thing and won't be back for another month or so. Your mother invited me and Brock to stay with her this Christmas," she replied, "That reminds me, your mother is going to want to talk to you. Hold on."

She walked away from the video phone, not giving Ash the chance to say good-bye. He waited patiently until the next familiar face came onto the screen.

"Hey bro!" announced Brock, causing a smile to form on Ash's lips.

"Brock! What's up man? How are you doing?" asked Ash excitedly.

"Everything is great down here, though it is kind of quiet around here without you," teased Brock, "So, how goes being the pokemon master?"

"It definitely has its ups and downs, but so far, it's pretty cool," answered Ash truthfully.

"Well, that's great! Me and Misty are planning to make a trip down there to see you sometime, whenever it's convenient for you of course," explained Brock, "She misses you like crazy."

"I know, I miss her too," he sighed, "Please take care of her for me Brock."

"It's already been seen to," Brock nodded, then he looked over to the side, "I better pass the phone off, it was good talking to you Ash."

"You too Brock," smiled Ash as Brock disappeared and Ash's mother came into view.

"Oh Ash sweetie," swooned Delia.

"Hey Mom, it's good to see you," greeted Ash.

"Ash we all miss you so much, please come home as soon as you can," urged Delia.

"I know Mom, but it's easier said than done," groaned Ash.

"I know…you're a pokemon master now and I just have to accept that I suppose," sighed Delia, "Well sweetie, I have to go. That ham isn't going to baste itself."

Ash laughed and nodded at his mother, "Okay Mom, talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too honey, here Misty wants to talk to you again," replied Delia before handing Misty the phone.

Misty's figure came into view once more and she smiled at him.

"Well, I really got to go help your Mom with some of the cooking, I just wanted to say that I love you so much. Please take care of yourself up there Ash," she said.

"I will," he sighed, "I love you too. I'll call you again later."

"I look forward to it," she nodded and then the screen went blank.

Misty hung up the receiver, missing Ash more and more. She sighed and got up out of her chair, trying to shake the feeling of loneliness. She wanted so much for Ash to be with her on Christmas, to spend just one day by themselves where she could have him all to herself, but she knew that wouldn't happen. He belonged to the world now and she just had to accept that…however…

Just then an idea popped into her head and she smiled, wondering if it would work. If Ash couldn't be home for Christmas, maybe Christmas could be brought to him.

"Brock!" yelled Misty as she frantically searched the house for her friend and tell him of her plan…

Ash was still seated at his desk, staring at the blank screen in front of him. He missed his family and friends so much, but realized he couldn't do a thing about it. Sighing, he got up and grabbed a towel and proceeded to the shower, Pikachu still comfortably curled up on his bed for an afternoon nap…

"Yes, that would be great! Thank you so much Mike, I couldn't have pulled this off without you," Misty thanked as she spoke on the phone, "Okay, thanks again. See you soon!"

Misty hung up the phone, a smile dominating her face. She had just spoken to Mike, Ash's manager for the Pokemon League, and he had agreed to help her set her surprise for Ash into action. Misty had only really met Mike a few times through Ash and she was absolutely astonished that he had been more than happy to help her.

"Was that Mike?" asked Brock who had just entered the lounge.

"Yeah, and he thought it would be a great idea! He said he'd keep Ash busy while we set up and he even gave Ash the day off to relax for a bit," explained an excited Misty as she retold Brock about her phone call.

"That's great!" exclaimed Brock, "I'll go make the rest of the arrangements and tell Ash's Mom."

"Okay, thanks Brock," she supplied, giving him a hug.

He returned it gratefully and smiled, "I know how much you miss him…we all do. You guys have never gone a Christmas without each other and it would be a shame if that started now."

Misty nodded at her friends' words and sighed dreamily, realizing that she would be able to see Ash for Christmas after all. Recognizing that she still had more work to do, she quickly ran to the phone to make more phone calls to bring Christmas day to Ash…

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called, shaking its trainer from his deep sleep.

"W-What's going on Pikachu?" asked Ash, yawning and rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. Ash had tossed and turned for most of the night, the thought of Christmas day without his family looming over him. It had felt as if he had only gotten an hour of sleep, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Pika pika, pikachu!" it announced, pointing to the video phone.

Ash walked over and picked up the receiver only to be greeted by his manager, Mike.

"Morning Ash! Sorry to wake you, but I thought you'd be up by now, it's nearly 10:30," exclaimed Mike as he stole a glance at his watch.

"No problem Mike, I should be getting up anyway," smiled Ash.

"Merry Christmas by the way," added Mike, "You too Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!"

"Oh, Christmas…thanks, same to you too," frowned Ash, as he had just remembered that he would not be going home this year.

"Cheer up Ash, it won't be so bad," quipped Mike, "Besides, who knows, you may get what you want for Christmas."

"I highly doubt that," sighed Ash, "I just want to go home and see my friends and family."

"I know you do, but don't worry, things will look up. I promise," smiled Mike, winking at him, "Anyways, I called to ask if you could come into the Pokemon village with me, I need to get a few supplies for the League."

"Yeah sure, just let me get ready. I'll meet you in the front in about 15 minutes," nodded Ash as he hung up the phone and proceeded to get dressed.

"Pikachu pika!"

"Merry Christmas to you too buddy," smiled Ash as he gently massaged Pikachu's cheek.

"Chaaa…"

Throwing some jeans and a sweater on, Ash locked up his suite and headed downstairs to wait for Mike. He searched the lobby until he found the familiar face he was looking for. Mike was standing in a corner talking to some hooded figure, then watched as Mike handed the person something small. The person then nodded and started to retreat out of the lobby, causing Pikachu to fidget.

Pikachu sniffed the air around them as they approached Mike and its eyes lit up in excitement.

"Pikachu pi! Pikachu pi!" it squealed, pointing at the retreating figure.

"Huh? What are you talking about Pikachu?" asked Ash as they reached Mike.

"Hey Ash! What's going on?" asked Mike, examining a very excited Pikachu.

"Pikachu pi!" it continued excitedly.

"No Pikachu, that's not Misty. She's back in Pallet with Mom and Brock, remember?" explained Ash as he pet Pikachu affectionately, "Who was that anyway Mike?"

"Oh, that was uh…just another associate of mine. He came to collect some paperwork for the League," Mike explained.

"Ya see buddy, it was just a friend of Mike's," smiled Ash as Pikachu lowered its ears in defeat.

It knew Misty's scent from anywhere and knew that, for whatever reason, Misty was at the Indigo Plateau. But why had she left without so much as a hello to its trainer? For some reason, she seemed to have not wanted to be seen by Ash, but what was she doing here in the first place? Pikachu merely shrugged, knowing that Ash would never believe it.

"Don't worry buddy, I know you miss her too. We'll go back and see them the first chance we get. I promise," nodded Ash as he turned to Mike once again.

'That Pikachu of his sure is sharp,' thought Mike as he wiped the sweat from his brow that had accumulated from his almost fatal mess up.

"Why don't we head off then? We have a lot to do," said Mike as he headed for the fancy double doors, Ash hot on his heels.

Ash sighed, knowing that this was not how he had wanted to spend his Christmas.

As Ash and Mike walked the streets of the Pokemon village, Ash noticed that most of the shops were closed for the day in observance of Christmas. He wondered where Mike was planning on going if most of the shops were closed, but pushed the thought aside as they approached a very prestigious looking jewelry shop. The sign announced that the shop was open and Ash called out to Mike to stop him.

"Mike, hold up a minute," called Ash as he peered into the display cases of the store.

Mike turned around and watched as Ash entered the store and decided to follow suit. Upon entering, Mike noticed that the store only occupied a few individuals, probably last minute shoppers. He watched as Ash leaned over one of the cases and pointed out a specific piece to Pikachu.

"I've been in this store a million times Pikachu and every time I look into this case I seem to chicken out," sighed Ash, sitting on one of the mahogany chairs.

"Pika?"

"Chicken out?" asked Mike, overhearing their conversation and joining them, "What do you mean?"

Ash motioned to the case in front of him as Mike looked to see a variety of engagement rings of all different shapes and sizes. He gasped, giving Ash a stern look.

"You're gonna propose?" he asked, a bit stunned at his friend's thoughts.

"I've definitely thought about it more than once," replied Ash weakly, "I know I'm young, but I love her so much I just…"

Mike placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder and nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. On the day I proposed to Cheryl, I thought I was going to have a heart attack," he laughed, recalling his younger days, "But you know what Ash? If you really love Misty, and I know you do, it doesn't matter how old you are."

"Maybe your right…" considered Ash as he leaned in closer to the case.

"I know I'm right, plus I proposed when I was only 20. You've got a whole year ahead of me," said Mike, slapping Ash on the back.

"I'm just afraid, that's all," admitted Ash.

"Of?" inquired Mike.

"What if she says no?" sighed Ash, resting his head on his hand.

"We are talking about Misty here right?" joked Mike, "She's crazy about you Ash. She would never reject you, trust me on this one."

Ash simply stared into the case, taking in Mike's words. Then, with a confident sigh, he stood up to get the attention of one of the clerks…

"Brock, can you help me out with this garland please?" asked Misty as she attempted to hang the decoration on Ash's mantelpiece.

"Sure, no problem," replied Brock, walking over to a struggling Misty, "So, how did you end up getting the key to Ash's room anyway?"

"I met up with Mike downstairs and he gave me the spare. But as soon as he had given it me, I saw Ash out of the corner of my eye and I had to cut our meeting short," smiled Misty, "I think Pikachu knew though, I could hear it chatting away to Ash about me."

"And I bet Ash didn't believe it?" grinned Brock as he finished putting up the last of the garland.

"Nope!" quipped Misty as she walked to help Delia with the cooking.

Brock simply shook his head in disbelief and called out once more to Misty, "Hey Mist, we're almost done right? Should I text Mike?"

"Yeah, could you do that please Brock? I think we're all good," responded Misty from the kitchen.

Brock nodded to himself then brought out his phone to text message Mike that they were practically done and that it would be safe to bring Ash back. Ash, Brock thought, was in for one hell of a surprise…

After receiving the okay from Brock, via text message, Mike had made up some lame excuse that the store Mike was planning on going to was, 'unfortunately', closed for the day.

"I could've told you that," sighed Ash, "I mean, after all, it _is_ Christmas."

"Haha, yeah I know…silly me, I must have forgotten," responded Mike nervously, "Besides, if I didn't bring you out here, you wouldn't have that extra baggage in your pocket."

Ash only smiled and patted his pocket gently where the small velvet box was hidden from the world. Pikachu squealed in delight and licked its trainer's cheek in anticipation of what was to come.

Upon reaching the hotel ten minutes later, the two trudged up the stairs warily and found their way to Ash's suite.

"WELL, HERE WE ARE!" Mike yelled awkwardly as he and Ash stood in front of Ash's suite.

"Uh, yeah, do you wanna come in?" invited Ash as he stared at his friend unsurely.

"YEAH SURE, IF YOUR ALL READY!" he yelled once more, directing his voice to the closed door.

Ash simply shook his head, searching his pocket for his keys. Sticking the key into the lock he turned the knob to be met with total darkness. He could've sworn he had left his desk light on, however, out of the corner of his eye he could see twinkling lights that seemed to decorate…a tree?

"Surprise!!!"

All at once the lights turned on and Ash and Mike were met with several dozen people vacating Ash's now full suite. They all had smiles on their faces and it took Ash a second to comprehend what exactly was going on.

"Look, he's speechless!" joked Brock as he poured Ash a glass of champagne and handed it to him.

"B-Brock? What are you doing here?" stuttered Ash as he accepted the glass from his friend.

"What's it look like? We're celebrating Christmas! Pallet just wasn't the same without you," added Brock as he put a reassuring arm around his friend and fully exposed him to the rest of the people present.

Ash looked around and caught sight of his mother, Professor Oak, Gary, Richie, Tracey, May, Max, and various other people that had come into contact with Ash on his pokemon journey.

"Merry Christmas Ash sweetie," smiled Delia, engulfing her son in a hug.

"Thanks Mom, same to you too," replied Ash, returning the hug.

It was then that he noticed the absence of the one person with whom he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Thinking that Misty probably couldn't make it, he looked to the ground sadly until a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Why the sad look Ash?"

He whipped his head up and his voice was caught in his throat at what he saw before him. Misty was wearing a knee length black dress that accentuated her figure perfectly and she wore the necklace he had given her all those months ago. Her hair was curled at the tips and she wore a hint of make-up. Her scent of her perfume found its way to Ash's nose and he could no longer contain himself. He rushed to her and lifted her up in his arms, then hugged her with all the love that he could muster.

"Sweetie, it was Misty's idea to come surprise you," informed Delia.

Ash looked to Misty in surprise, feeling all the love in the world for the woman in his arms.

"You-You did this for me?" whispered Ash.

"I missed you too much to have Christmas without you," she whispered, "Merry Christmas Ash."

"Merry Christmas Mist," he said giving her a light, but gentle kiss.

It was then that he remembered the symbol of his love for her that was lying in his pocket. He fingered it gently, feeling his nervousness resurface.

"Uh, Mist, I have something for you," he said, his nervousness evident.

"What is it?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"It's one of those things that depends on your opinion…it could either be a Christmas present or a nightmare," he joked, though he was still worried as to what her answer would be.

"I'm sure it'll be far from a nightmare," laughed Misty, "Just show it to me."

"Here goes nothing," he whispered, pulling the velvet box from his pocket and kneeling on one knee.

This small act resulted in multiple gasps from around the room, but all eyes were focused on Misty. Her hand was covering her mouth in complete and utter shock. She had never expected this from Ash, of all people.

"Mist, the past 11 years that I've known you have been a real roller coaster ride for the both us, we've had our ups and our downs, but regardless of the downs, we've always stuck by each other," Ash smiled and then continued, "We've been separated six months now and that's way too long in my opinion. Misty, I love you so much…will you marry me?"

Ash flicked the lid of the box open to reveal a beautiful solitaire diamond ring about 1 carat in weight. It glistened in its spot in the box as many of their guests leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Ash…" uttered Misty who, by this time, had tears in her eyes.

She looked into his eyes and knew that there was no other man for her than the one standing before her. She smiled at him and the cuteness exerted only through his nervousness. She was about to answer when someone shouted out.

"Come on Mist, don't leave him in suspense!" joked Brock.

"Yeah Misty, give the guy a break!" Mike called out.

"Take the dive!" yelled Tracey.

Misty giggled at their words and realized that Ash was still patiently waiting for an answer.

"If you think you can tolerate me for the rest of your life, then of course I'll marry you. I want nothing more," she smiled.

"Really?" Ash exclaimed, rising to his feet.

She simply nodded and kissed his cheek to accentuate her point. He slipped the ring on her finger gingerly and gazed at its beauty as it glimmered brilliantly on the finger of the girl he loved.

"I love you Misty," whispered Ash as he took her into his arms.

"I love you too," she responded back.

"Oh guys!" Brock announced in a sing-songy voice.

Both Ash and Misty looked up to see Brock holding a sprig of mistletoe, a satisfied expression dominating his face.

"You guys know tradition," smiled Brock.

"You know, he is right about that my future Mrs. Ketchum," grinned Ash.

"That has a certain ring to it," pondered Misty as she placed a finger under her chin.

Ash only nodded at her then swept her in his arms and leaned in closer, caressing her cheek gently. Their lips met in a mixture of emotions as Misty wrapped her arms around the neck of the man she loved. They both knew that this was how it was supposed to be…their lives together, from now on, would depend on their love for the other.

'The meaning of Christmas,' thought Ash, wistfully as he pulled away from Misty's kiss, 'It's not about material possessions…it's about this, right here.'

"I love you Ash,"

'I love you too Mist."

The two shared in yet another kiss which only resulted in hoots and hollers from the occupants of the room. There were few dry eyes, however, as the two lovers had sealed their love verbally for all to hear. It was this, Ash realized, that signified the true meaning of Christmas…

A/N: Okay, that's it for now! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Merry Christmas you guys and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
